


太空养鸡场

by Cell_Undefined



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell_Undefined/pseuds/Cell_Undefined
Summary: 初次发表于 2016年4月19日 凌晨，加笔于 2019年3月6日 夜





	太空养鸡场

我从校门出来，穿过亮起霓虹灯的街道，教授细声细气的日式英文还在脑子里来回飘，仿佛要死的不是我，而是他。路边的樱花已经快要落光了，几个国中生斜背着书包在前面晃，他们的侧脸非常好看。

东京是一个巨大而拥挤的城中村，到处都是拉长刷漆的平房，这里的煎果饼子也不香。从地铁上下来，很多人都在往前跑，我仿佛一直在向后退。视野变成灰色，一切失焦又聚焦，新的人群又向站台涌来。

我拔掉耳机，感觉好多了。

回到公寓，这学期的文献资料全被我塞进了厕所，可书桌依然像个狗操的垃圾堆。上个月穿过的衣服和零食包装摞在一起，角落里塞满了没怎么用过的纸巾。各种颜色的烟蒂躺在塑料瓶里，像个艺术品。

躺在从来没晒过的床单上，纤维里的汗臭味令我感到很安逸。我什么都不想做，又好像想做点什么。昨天是我的生日，白天在学校睡觉，晚上在料理店刷碟子，凌晨回来室友已经关灯了。打开微信，我的高中同学说，生日快乐！我的大学同学说，生日快乐！我的爸妈说，生日快乐！

他们总共给我打了263块钱。

醒来后我打开电脑，准备趁着丧气没散写点东西。Lofter主页总是飚着AV一样不切实际的概念车。我已经两个月没更新了，这段时间里除了打工学习，就是给亲戚的微商写软文。我在小学和初中写过不少爱国爱党的文章，社会主义的稿费养肥了我。到高中后，我再写不出那样的东西来了，于是我再没获过文学类的奖。我的语文老师们都是可爱的中年妇女，她们喜欢有深度的小清新，鼓励我们多读书多写作。但是非常可惜，周围的男生在看康德尼采沉思录的时候，我已经被克里希那穆提难以理解的思想给搞成神经病了——他老讲的爱与自由，在人的一生中真的会出现吗？

我写了几句，删掉，再写。过了一个小时标题下面还是空荡荡，他妈的。我出去开了瓶烧酎，往杯子里扔了几块冰。酒是合租室友买的，一个不算英俊但有几分漂亮的男孩子，和我同一级，以前是国内抓马圈半红不火的CV，来东瀛后发现在色情收费网站上表演自慰更赚钱。每次他在隔壁工作的时候，我都觉得耳朵往墙上蹭的自己非常可耻。他平时是一个看黑塞和卡夫卡德语原著的思想家，边喝高档酒边读书查词典，非常高雅。

回房间后电脑已经黑屏待机了，上面映出我浮肿的眼睛和双下巴，肥胖而丑陋。那天早上刷牙刷到一半抬起头来照镜子，我咬着牙刷哭了出来。过去至少还没这么丑的我让现在的我特别难受，我真想一巴掌呼死她。

妈的太丧了，不想写了。我点开一首后摇，开始发梦。

我梦见自己在操场上一圈一圈地跑，我的同学问我，你为什么不去北京？我说，啊，我去北京干什么，我不像你们，我是个没出息的人，我真的很怕死。我转头去看他，他不见了，大概飞去北京了吧。耳边响起上课铃，我又要迟到了。

课堂上非常安静，我的老师在讲他以前的学生，也是竞赛班的，一个无比聪明的天才。高考完他去了香港，所有人都觉得他会有一个美好的未来。后来他死了，从三十多层高的地方跳了下去。我的老师讲了很多，可我什么都没记住，只是十分嫉妒他去死的勇气。初中思品的编者在教材里逼逼自杀对社会不负责任，他懂个屁。

就在我快要飞起来的时候，我的室友开始大声地敲门，“阿昭，厕所堵了！你他妈又往里面塞纸！”

公寓里已经没有橡胶手套了，我趴在马桶旁边把纸团从下水口抠出来。它们湿淋淋的，上面还黏着屎。我小时候是掏过马桶的，掏完还凑到鼻子下面闻了闻。这时我堂哥说，骗你的，我没把玩具冲马桶里去，在这呢。然后这狗日的就带着玩具跑了，我边哭边打了一大坨洗手液，可无论怎么洗我的手依然很臭很臭。  
完事后我兑了一点消毒液，淡淡的绿色，我盯着它看了半天，还是没喝。这时我的室友叫起来：“阿昭，你又开我的酒，还用了我的冰块！”

“随便你，反正我要去死了。”我对他说，“我已经没有未来了，我完了。”

他说：“你他妈还欠我钱呢。”

我说：“这月的补贴金下来我再死。”

他说：“你不是认真的吧。”

我们盘着腿坐在客厅里，像两个北方老娘们儿。烧酎被喝掉了大半，盘子里还剩两个寿司。室友看起来特别开心，他说：“你想想我们多伟大，国费生啊，我妈再也不用做兼职供我读书了。”

“是啊。”我点头，点头，点头，“好，真好。”

我生在一个二线城市，爸妈都是药贩子，足迹遍布大江南北。他们卖的抗癌药最低也几百块钱一盒，没什么屁用，但也吃不死人。每个月我的爸妈会来幼儿园看我，然后偷偷给老师塞钱。我是班里唯一的怪兽，男生们则是正义英雄奥特曼，嗷嗷呜呜哇地扑上来打，有人扑空自己磕了一道疤，第二天他奶奶来找我算账了。那时候小，也没觉得很难熬，但我记得自己经常哭，夜里扒着床栏喊爸爸妈妈，这时老师会走过来把我拎出去，拧着我的胳膊说：“再哭我就掐死你。”

后来我终于可以回家了。一个人在家的时候，总觉得角落里有东西在窥视。我爸买了两个遥控杆，又从电脑城弄回来几个电路板，它们非常神奇，接到电视上就可以玩，上面有坦克游戏，超级马里奥，射击，标枪比赛。我总是输，然后我爸就会把我举到头顶转圈圈哄我，有一天他突然就转不动了。

我刚上小学的时候，我爸转职了，我妈也失业了。他们经常争吵，开门就可以看到我妈手里抄着菜刀或水果刀，我爸死命按着她大叫着让我关门别来添乱。我妈经常坐在一旁看我写作业，比起她打印体般漂亮的小楷，我的字写得非常难看。然后她就会撕掉让我重写，她撕，我写，她撕，我写，她撕，于是我开始骂人，捂着被抽得很疼的脸用各种脏话和她对骂。最后她会把我拖到床上用棍子抽，边抽边骂，你个死人，你怎么不去死呢！

我爸几乎没有打过我，每次吵架他都会说，你还像不像话？我是你爸！然后他就会把我从门缝里推出去。上楼下楼的邻居会回头盯着我看，目光落在我光着的脚丫上。过了一个小时我爸会把我拉回来，见我打死不认错，他不再生气，只是用很悲哀的眼神看着我说，你没救了，你太不像话了，你完了啊。

我小学班主任的老公在公检法，可她特别喜欢收礼，这很矛盾。全班人，除了几个家里是知识分子领导干部的学生，都被她用一把又旧又丑的黄色木尺抽过，非常痛，留淤青的那种痛。有一次她抽我的时候用力过猛，尺子断了，让我回去再买一把。我妈说，你怎么又惹老师不高兴了？文具店里没有木头尺，于是我们买了一把更长更硬的塑料尺子。

二年级的时候我的腿上切了个肿瘤。我躺在手术台上，手背上打着麻醉，感觉好像漂浮在空中。耳边金属碰撞的声音细细碎碎，然后我睡了过去。医生说不会留疤的，可十年，十五年过去了，小腿上依然有一条长长的丑陋的粉红色蜈蚣疤痕。

回到学校，我对他们说，我可以和你们一起玩吗？领头的说，不行不行，你没有红领巾。我说，我会唱少先队队歌，她说好啊你唱啊，我十分认真地唱了一段。她说，算了算了，你还是给我当宠物吧。

然后我说，我可去你妈的吧。

就这样，我一直没有朋友。我觉得那些看快乐大本营，整天叫着哦埋雷帝嘎嘎，在QQ签名上写火星文的人都是智障，于是，我更孤独了。我欺负那个前座那个总是骂我丫头片子的男生，只要他一靠后，我就用钢笔往他背后戳墨水点，让他别靠近我。

——唉，其实他也是个和我一样奇怪的人，但是有很多人都在欺负他，取笑他怪异的言行，一群人制住他脱他的裤子，把他的书包往垃圾桶里扔。我已经不记得他是否反抗过了，所有人，包括我，当时都没有被他的家长和班主任追究到底，没有付出任何代价。

在很久之后，他突然以被高中时的前女友挂的方式出现在了我的朋友圈里。他们是因为他到处泼前女友脏水还恐吓她而吵起来的。在争吵中女生翻出来不少事情，其中一件就是他们在学校钟楼约会的时候，他摸进她的衣服，突然问她的子宫在哪儿，得到回答后照着那就是一拳。

那时我就意识到，他已经不是怪异了，他大概是疯了吧。

无力还手又无处宣泄的我将厌恶与骄傲以暴力的手段建立在他身上，为摧毁他加了把柴火，最终又导致他前女友以及更多人的不幸。

我是个沉默的烂人。

  
啊，啊，我说了太多的后话——

在六年级的某天，有个公认漂亮聪明受欢迎的可爱女生终于愿意和我说话和我玩，每天和我一起坐校车，当时在我心中，她就是我的朋友。她喜欢坐在车的前排，有一天她看见这个位置被一个雨伞占了，她很不高兴，把雨伞扔了，并把拿着雨伞回来要位子的男孩子羞辱了一顿。我站在一旁，看着她怎样用脏话把这个小孩弄哭。第二天这个男孩的全家来学校找我了，他妈是本校老师，他爸是某个部队医院的院长，把我逼到墙根问你叫什么名字你爸叫什么名字你妈叫什么名字，唾沫星子喷了我一脸。

我说，我凭什么告诉你们！他的奶奶操着非常纯正的文工团腔，拽着我的胳膊哆哆嗦嗦地又骂了一句，小杂种你才是大脑炎！

“我什么都没做！”我叫道。

“你不要再解释了，解释就是粉饰！”他妈说。

他奶奶接着叫：“早听说你带着人到处欺负低年级同学，今天我们就要主持个公道！”

我感到非常恶心，他们到底听了什么添油加醋的东西，我从来没有欺负过班车上的小孩子，谁知道哪个又是老师家干部家的。

“阿昭！”恍惚中，我听到有人在叫我，“老师叫你快回班去，要上课了！”

没等我反应过来，他便拽着我往楼上跑。回到班上，老师并不在，只有一个实习老师管纪律。我依然懵着，仿佛还身陷囹囫。“我知道你是被冤枉的。”他用力拍了拍我的肩膀。那一刻我十分愧疚，每次班主任撕他作业本用新尺子使劲抽他我都在讲台下笑，而且笑得特别大声，我真混蛋。

后来，我一个人考到了另一所初中，算是和这所小学撇清了所有联系。

十三岁的时候，我和我爸坐在麦当劳里用麦乐鸡蘸着新地，他突然就开始叹气，“如果不是娶了你妈，我现在早就是大老板了。”我看着他发油的脸和灰白的头发，比其他四十多岁的人都要显得疲劳衰老。年轻的时候他是一个腰背挺拔的英俊男人，他真的很帅，一眼能从毕业照里看出来的那种帅。

那天我们回到家里，我妈还在厨房里面做菜。她在围兜上擦了擦手，夹了一片水煮牛肉吹了吹喂到我爸嘴里，“尝尝是不是比上次好吃？”我爸很温柔地笑着说：“这次怎么做的啊，真是绝了。”

我妈听了特别开心。

十五岁的时候，我终于离开了这个二线城市。Z城，国际大都会，千年古城，梦想盛开的地方，我省最牛逼的高中就在这，拿到奥班录取通知书后我特别高兴，没出息地哭了一晚上。我们坐了五六小时的车来学校报到，我妈愣是不让我提重东西，我爸一直在说我女儿要进清华北大啦，我的亲戚说你以后当了老板当了大官不要忘记我们呀。

我说好好好，妈你快把东西给我吧。

就这样，我一个人考到了另一所初中，一个人考到了另一所高中，三年后我又从我的高中考到了高中对面。我并没有像他们所盼望那样扶摇直上九万里。

大学闲得令人不安，我买了一把招眼的二手吉他，又脑袋一热把头发染成了冰蓝色。在高中漫画社混了两年，我学化妆学得特别快，光唇膏就败光了所有的生活费。可我爸妈现在窝在一个四十平的旧屋子里，还是租的。我不想继续向他们要钱了，我已经是个大人了。

贫穷是可耻的，我要努力挣钱。我上蹿下跳地打了两年工，在茶餐厅端过盘子，在肯德基擦过桌子，打工真他妈累啊狗日的资本家，然而钱依然不够花。我周围的人说，帮我介绍几份工作好不好呀？我说，你他妈自己找去，我要考研。

见识了社会上的各种傻逼之后，我强烈认为自己应该找一份喜欢的工打，否则就要像他们一样到生活里去了。我的大学旁边有一家酒吧餐厅，兼职一晚加上小费能够拿两三百。于是我刷了不少时下流行的曲子，把以前写的歌都翻出来，高高兴兴地去面试了。

大一的时候，我的学长就跟我说过：“会几个调，分解，扫弦，多学几首曲子练练手，你就可以写歌去骗那些傻逼小酒吧啦，反正听的人也都是傻逼。”

他没骗我。

我第一次赶场就记错了时间。当时台上已经有人了，端着吉他在唱十年，半边头发垂下来，遮住了他的脸，声音里有股烟味儿，飘飘摇摇地在空气中下沉。酒吧里坐着的多是高中里的女学生，穿着宽大的校服外套，有几个非常漂亮。我的学妹们兴奋地鼓掌鼓掌，此起彼伏地尖叫，抽出两张五十又点了首董小姐和那些花儿。

我很傻逼地背着吉他站在门口，美瞳弄得我的眼睛发涩，眼泪刷地流了下来。我发短信给高中同学说，救救孩子，救救孩子！他说你有病吗我明天考试呢。我说怎么办啊，Z中要完啦！

刚想回出租屋补觉，下来就碰见了熟人。这逼被我吓了一跳，差点从楼梯上摔下去。

“阿昭？！”

“认错了。”唉，我知道这句话并没有什么屁用。

“第一次见你穿成这样出来哦？”她盯着我地摊格仔衫下的黑色背心和牛仔裤，“胸真平。”

“卧操你闭嘴吧！”

然后我就被这个考试挂科出来浪的小碧池拖进了门。所有人都在看着我，台上的男人扬起眉毛，声音里都带了笑意，我满脑子都在想操喔今天穿的真这么糟糕吗。

我甩开抓着我的手，夺门而逃，新买的高跟鞋差点扭了我的脚。

第二天我戴了帽子，换了外套，把衬衫扣到了下巴。周日晚上没有学生，他们都去自习了。酒吧里零零星星地坐着几对情侣，吧台上坐着一个把头发扎起来的男人，手边放着一杯sunrise。人不多，我反而有些怂。

我上来先撸了一段加州旅馆，这首我练了好久，不装逼太可惜了。本来想再弹弹Anastasia，可是这种静吧根本嗨不起来，于是我很可耻地唱起了学生们喜欢的小情歌，全程闭着眼，隐隐约约听到有人在轻轻地和。唱完明年今日，吧台上的男人说，来首Hey Jude吧。

“点歌要加钱。”

他笑了，“我当然知道。”

我突然想起来他就是昨天那个乐手，这种随便唱几句全场高潮，不唱全场也高潮的家伙真他妈令人嫉妒。唱歌的时候我偷偷地向吧台瞄去，结果他还朝这边举杯致意了一下，吓得我差点手抖按错弦。

妈的，真是碰上老手了。

那天晚上第一次有女孩子来找我加微信，看到她的朋友圈里全是吴世勋的时候我特别没有成就感。啊，原来是个直女。我继续唱啊唱，我不知道唱什么好，唱了一晚的上世纪，不少歌的原唱都已经不在了。客人们来了又去，最后人越来越少，墙壁荧幕里的画面变化着，没有声音。

十二点到了，我对着台下笑了笑，说了声谢谢，关上麦去结算工钱。从楼梯上下来，我顺了酒吧一杯热水，连唱三小时真他妈的渴死了。

那个长发男人靠在门口，卸了舞台妆的脸看起来更加真实。

“你好啊。”

“你好。”

“你每个周末都来吗？”

“是。”

我总觉得陌生人都想把我做成人形蜈蚣，无论他们看起来像正常人还是变态。之前打工的时候比较健谈，总有一些神经病追着加微信，于是我后来能少说就少说。

“你比之前几个唱得好。”

“谢谢。”

“怎么称呼？”

“阿昭。你呢？”

“平川。”

我们站在酒吧门口吹了几秒风，突然都开始笑。

“再见，阿昭。”

他转身朝我挥了挥手，我也朝他挥了挥手。

我看着他往地铁站的方向走去，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，远处的火光转瞬即逝，想起成年那天自己和几个狐朋狗友跑到大排档喝啤酒喝到二五八万，有个傻逼直接栽进了垃圾桶里。周围的人都在拍着桌子狂笑，木鸡了很久的我突然问：“谁有烟吗？”到最后我还是一直没抽。

平川是个能在静吧里带着少女们嗨起来的装逼犯，听了几场后我的台风都被这孙子给带坏了。某个周末吧台上没见他人影，我突然觉得特别没意思。那时我就知道自己要完蛋了。

那天晚上我走到门口，见他背着个吉他站在楼下，头发散下来，两手插袋。他说他不在这干了，市中心赚得更多。我说随便你，我们去吃上次那家烤生蚝吧，我饿了。

我们在污水横流的大排档里一杯一杯地给对方灌酒，旁边是本市横贯城区的臭水沟，苍蝇嗡嗡嗡地在吃剩的生蚝壳上飞来飞去。我趁着酒劲勾着他肩膀喊道，“说！你条友唱歌是不是就想勾女啊？”

他抿着嘴开始笑，被酒呛了个半死。

我又喊，唔讲是吧？唔讲今晚就要你埋单。

于是他喊老板娘来结账了，把我送回学校的时候一直在抱怨你怎么这么重啊别乱动再动我们都摔马路边上了。我装着烂醉满嘴说胡话，傻呵呵地边笑边哭，一回出租屋非常自觉地摔到沙发上裹起毯子装睡。

“明明才喝了一瓶。”平川很大声地叹了口气，把我的脏鞋脱下来。他跑到厨房叮铃咣啷了一会儿，出来给我灌了杯醋。有这么几秒我真觉得自己像个流氓无赖。

“我走了啊，我真的走了——？”

我听到门合上，又打开，这个白痴终于吻了我。

于是我不再装醉。

那年夏天我们以Z市为圆心四处流窜，在各种地下演唱会跟着一群嗑了药的傻逼群魔乱舞痛哭流涕。台上的青年嗷嗷叫着脱得精光，然后警察就过来把他带走了。我们又跨省去各大音乐节上嗨，嗨完仿佛被掏空，精神萎靡地在廉价旅馆里暴睡了三天三夜。

过了半个月我说我们回去吧，攒了两个月的钱全他妈的花光啦。

八月的Z城热得不像话。我和平川窝在屋里无事可做，像两株枯死的植物。我创作的热情已经枯竭了，整天戴着耳机发梦。那时候SoundCloud还没被封，它是个神奇的地方。某晚我煮了三包泡面，热腾腾的蒸汽糊得满脸都是。吃着吃着平川突然说，你去过Y市吗。

我高中学农就在Y市，那里十一月份就已经冻得要死。网上流传着往届学姐学长在满天繁星下追逐青春的佳话，都他妈是骗人的。这里有打不完的耗子和割不完的稻子，我们从集市上回来，穿过废弃的隧道，迷失在满是鸡屎的石子路上。农户家有个可爱的男孩子，他拿出郭敬明的照片说你认识他吗，我说不认识啊。他说，我以后也要像他一样厉害。

学农结束的那天农户清蒸了一只鸡，尝了一口我已经起飞了，我靠怎么会连鸡皮都那么好吃，Z城卖Y市鸡的全是奸商。我嫉妒我的班长，嫉妒得发狂。这逼就住在养鸡场，天天都在打边炉。

平川说，他八年没回Y市了。他爸在他很小的时候就卷走了家里所有的钱，他妈改嫁给了另一个男人，很快有了孩子。大学时他的女友怀孕了，他让她去堕胎，那个女生得了无法生育的妇科病。他躲，她的家长就找到他老家去。于是平川再也没回去过，他妈丢不起那个人。

我说：“操你真是个人渣混蛋，你滚吧，现在就滚回去。”

他说：“我后来做爱一直都戴套。”

我说：“你打算死在外面吗。”

他说：“反正都得死，死乃人之常情。”

我说：“妈的你真朋克啊。”

朋克全是垃圾。

他说：“我不朋克。”

平川又说，他叔叔今天打电话来了，说狗日的禽流感，养鸡场的鸡都卖不出去了，为了不被扑杀还得夜以继日地杀鸡，他老快要累死了。我说那你回去杀鸡啊，给我带两只回来。他说不了，我还是不想回去，我怕死。

我已经吃了两碗泡面了，很撑，趴在桌子上看着他吃。我说我陪你回去吧，不在这鬼地方待了，我们在山林里搭一所房子，养一大堆的鸡。平川说它们会拉很多很臭的鸡屎，我说唉那算了吧。

隔天下午我们跑到大学对面的游泳馆，那里有许多小孩子在学游泳。我浸在深水区，耳朵里充满了晃动的水。时间开始黏滞，气泡缓缓上浮，蓝色的腿和手臂像鱼一样在眼前穿梭。我的头皮开始发麻，好像海沟里失去动力的潜艇，被慢慢挤压成一堆烂铁。这时平川把我捞了上来，他找我找了很久，他很生气。

开学之后我特别惆怅，我也不知道自己在丧什么，像个矫揉造作的bitch。我成天泡在图书馆里，垫着外文教材看小言。我疯狂地去读一些垃圾，然后在饭点插上耳机发梦。贝斯和鼓点背后一片寂静空旷，我腐烂成微粒，在时空里无限扩散。

颓废是病，如果没走出来一定会死掉。

我的大学同学都不像我，这些祖国未来的栋梁已经出去找实习了。我仔细想了想，我的小学同学大概都死了，我的中学同学大概都反党去了。一个我曾经爱过的女人每天都在朋友圈上刷外媒，我说，啊，你们都反党去了，我变成了一个无事可干的废物。她说，一个愤怒的青年被生活泯灭了还有千千万万个野草春风吹又生！我说什么千千万万，都他妈的是口号。然后她把我拉黑了。

我看不到未来。日复一日，阳光把窗外照得白茫茫一片。这时我的学长说，去国外吃资本主义的残羹剩饭吧！于是我申请了国费生。去到异土上的我还是变成了一只蛀虫，最终死于饥饿。

办完签证，我对平川说我要去东京了。平川正坐在床沿看书，头发垂下来，我看不清他的脸。我又说，对不起。

平川说：“那里冬天很冷，你要多穿衣服。”

他的声音小得几乎听不见。

“去吧，the salt of earth。”平川理着我染回黑色的头发，脸上扯出一个笑容，我恍惚间又看到那个在酒吧里弹吉他的男人，对上闯入者慌乱的目光轻声发笑。

凌晨我发着抖从梦中醒来，平川望着天花板，他没有像以前一样去关空调。他说，我很早之前就想去北京了，现在钱凑够了，你也要走了，我该高兴才是。我蜷在床头，看门外电器的灯光闪闪烁烁，房间里静得令人不安。

我说，我们做爱吧。

五天后平川上了去往北京的列车，他还是比我先自由。从火车站回来我刚躺进沙发开始装死，手机就嗡嗡嗡地响起来。他说你到家了吗，我嗯了一声。他接着说，你去冰箱里看看。我打开冰箱，从最里面的角落拿出一个牛皮信封，里面塞满了钞票。我说，你他妈什么意思。电话那边没有回音。

挂电话后我顿了几秒，跪下来把摔在地上的钱一张一张地收好。它们又硬又冷，握在手里像死去的鱼。我也不知道自己为什么生气，有钱拿我该高兴才是，大概只是因为太难过想骂人吧。

“去你妈的，死在北京好了。”骂完我开始哭，哭到邻居都过来敲门。唉，真他妈丢人。

我在日本待了一年半，放假的时候其他人都留下来搞研究，我看着挥霍一空的存款，也放弃了买机票。本地生拉着我到处嫖，京都名吃，北海道温泉，新宿牛郎店的招牌闪瞎了我的眼。妈的我快要被资本主义给腐蚀了，我要回国吹社会主义的清风。

他的名字像一个咒语，每次和姓平川的人打交道我的脑子都在当机。没事我就蹲在宿舍想他现在在干什么，虽然我知道这样特别娘娘腔。我忍不住拨了他原来的手机号，彩铃声换成了广场舞。接电话的是个女人，我提了平川的名字，然后她说，你打错了。

我想我必须回国。

我绕着整个北京城到处找平川，我真是个疯子。我跑遍各种PUB，连DESTINATION都没放过。最后有个京腔里带Y市口音的家伙问我，你谁啊，他怎么在京城遍地是果儿。

我掏出一沓钱摔在桌子上说少他妈废话，告诉我他在哪。然后这逼装模作样地咬了支烟，一脸欠打地看着我，我只好把钱收回去，低声下气地给他点上火。

烟抽到一半，这逼终于开了口。

“平川被他亲戚接走了。”

我说这位大哥您从头讲，这到底是怎么回事！他说，姑娘啊，别急，我可以加你微信吗？

扫完二维码他叹了口气，说，阿川昨年不知道得了什么病，成天到晚发烧感冒，皮肤到处起小疹子，瘦得厉害。你说，这都来了一年了，总不可能是水土不服吧。我陪他到医院一查，结果……结果……唉。

他朝我瞄了一眼，低头继续抽烟。

我拎起包朝门外走去，他叫住了我。

“姑娘，你不能爱上一个朋克你知道吗。”

我说：“他不是朋克。”

他说：“随便你。”

我买了去Z城的机票，坐了三四个小时的大巴到Y市，在车站附近吃了晚饭。我点了半只鸡，味道比学农的时候差远了。唉，都是奸商。那晚我睡得很死，早上起来迷迷糊糊的，脑子里都是平川每次做爱时全情投入的模样。我打了自己一耳光，顿时清醒许多。

我拒绝了热情的摩的师傅们，徒步走了一小时后终于找到了那个村子。空气里有股北方农村的烟土味儿，公鸡母鸡在田埂上来回走，咄咄咄地啄着草丛里的塑料袋。两个阿姨坐在土路旁编筐子，岔路口几个皮肤黝黑的小孩远远地望着我。我问，你们知道平川住哪儿吗？

他们看着我不说话，于是我用蹩脚的Y市方言又问了一次。

阿姨们说，你搵佢做乜嘢，早去佐了。

平川回来后一个人住在旧祖屋，村民里少有人见过他出门。去年冬天他的阿叔发现他已经一天没过来吃饭了，敲门也没人应。进去之后看到屋里门窗紧闭，平川躺在床上，像睡着了一样。

闻到煤气味的瞬间，阿叔猛地抽回了去开灯的手，到现在想起来都有些后怕。

“和他一起长大的，现在都有孩子了。”

阿叔揉揉眼睛，别过脸向他的养鸡场望去。

我的意识开始麻木，眼泪不受控制地往外流。回过神来的时候，我的手焦躁地在包里摸来摸去，摸来摸去。买了一直没抽的烟被皱巴巴地压在包底，没有打火机。

“女孩子不应该抽烟的。”阿叔给我点上烟，用带着怜悯的复杂眼神看向我。我说，我知道抽烟不好，但它令我不至于这么难受。

在长途客车上我感到非常疲惫。遮光帘被前座拉去，我浑身乏力，懒得去扯。恍惚想起高中每次回家，会在客车上晃啊晃啊晃，睡醒了，还没到，于是我又睡过去。封闭空间旁人浑浊的呼吸和皮革的味道混杂在一起，我的大脑开始缺氧。光线漫进视野，我陷入眼前温暖的黑暗，时间又退回到很久以前，我们在火车上看着站台远去，平川靠着我的肩膀，哼着我知道的不知道的歌。他说，我先睡了。

到站我摸了摸口袋，空的。我的手机和钱包都他妈不见了，于是Z城的高中同学收留了我。她下月就要结婚了，新郎是我以前的同桌。

我说，你们真幸福。

她带着我以高中校区为圆心到处怀旧。我们路过原来那个小酒吧，平川和我就是在那里认识的。现在这已经变成了一个大卖场，里面被砸得乱七八糟，墙纸被撕得像我小学班主任嘴唇上的死皮，屋外挂着白底红字的“跳楼价”，“最后两天”，十分鲜艳。外面支着两台大音响，放着烂大街的村摇。

唉，如果他还活着，如果他还活着……我们应该也会结婚吧。

我回到东京，继续搞那些狗日的科研。日复一日，阳光把窗外照得白茫茫的一片。我把丧气发泄到写作中，依然像在解剖自己的尸体。每次跑到永代桥上吹风，耳边都有个声音在说，走吧，或者跳下去。

前几天读完人间失格，我非常失望。没有漂亮的人愿意和我去死，那我还是活着好了。活着是一件特别没意义的事情，我们每天活在食欲、物欲求、性欲、生欲、牵绊带来的或短或长的期盼里，世代苟且无穷尽也。平凡的众生是常态，无意义地活着是常态，可是十八岁之前从来没有人教过我这一点。

我曾以为爱与自由能够带来救赎。与平川在一起的时候，我抓紧了每一天去开开心心地生活，我们一起做任何想做的事情，在谁也管不着的地方痛快地燃烧。世界曾经操蛋地对待我们，我们也都犯下过无法挽回无法面对的错，唉，我和他在一起，简直就是他妈的天造地设，最后又是怎样同床异梦地想要各走四方的呢？我们难道不爱了吗？难道因为性欲与依赖的束缚，我们再也无法快乐而自由了吗？

我想不通。——我真想现在就下去，掐着他的喉咙，揪着他的领子问他，他这个王八蛋当初为什么就是不留下我？

我的室友说，“你醉了，你又开始说胡话。”

然后我看着他夹走了最后一个寿司。

他说，“再说一遍，别死，你还欠着我钱呢。还有，你别再听后摇了，听后摇听多了也会摇死的。”

我开始叹气，他也开始叹气。

他说，丧没用的，它可以使我们接受这个世界里的任何东西，但却没强大到可以使我们接受这个世界本身。

我说，唉，你又上豆瓣了吧。

于是我们继续低头喝酒。

两杯后他醉了，趴在桌子上叫他前男友的名字。他说，我们都他妈的被骗了，时间不是线性的，记性好的人会活得更长，也更痛苦，这不公平。

我说，啊，真不幸。

他又开了一罐啤酒，喝完把罐子往我这边砸。他说，我快没钱了，妈的，叫得再好听还是比不过那些用道具哗众取宠的，我需要钱买道具。

我说，自从开始写文章，我真是越来越像你了。

“你说什么？”

我低头喝酒，他踉踉跄跄地起身拉开窗户大喊大叫。霓虹的灯光照进来，街头播放的音乐有着动次打次的节奏和黏腻的女声，和他凄厉的嚎叫重合在一起。

我说，唉，你看那些成排成列黑洞洞的窗户，像不像坟场上的墓碑？那些拥挤在街上的人群，像不像尸体？

室友哭着说，你这么丧，你怎么不去死呢？

于是房间开始震，上下震左右震，没几秒天花板就塌了。我们被压在废墟下，这逼的脑浆溅了我一脸。他的脑浆又黏又咸又臭，味道又血腥又屎。

我等了很久很久，可是没有人来救我。脑海里响起细碎的声音，我不再觉得疼痛，困，无力，像陷入了地里。视野里泛起跳跃的光点，曾经快乐的事情反复循环。手电在上方照来照去，狗在那里汪汪汪地直叫，他们说走吧，去下一个地方。

当一切又变得非常安静的时候，我自己从废墟里爬了出来。

世界空荡荡的，没有星星，没有月亮。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发表于 2016年4月19日 凌晨，加笔于 2019年3月6日 夜


End file.
